


ringed: part I

by NebuIous



Series: Traveler's Saga Fics [1]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, dream horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebuIous/pseuds/NebuIous
Summary: a dream, twisted and torn by the effects on the mind...
Series: Traveler's Saga Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998226





	ringed: part I

November 1st, 21XX.

15 minutes after the Traveler went to bed, they found themselves in their own little dreamscape. Things were... normal, as they should be.  
It was a world of colors, a calm, peaceful one at that. Many buildings, sprawling throughout toward as far as the eye could see, almost as if it was infinite.  
They took their first few steps into this new, bustling dream city with happiness, almost as if it was a new world, for them.

That was far from the case, though.

After a while, they heard a really low ringing noise in their ears, grating on their brain, irritating their mind. Slowly, the dreamscape turned almost grey and lifeless, and the sky was beginning to turn a dark shade of red. Rings started to appear in the sky, on the ground... almost everywhere they looked, there were rings.

They tried to run in a confused, startled panic, the rings following them wherever they went. Some short time later, the rings started to open up holes in the ground they were running on, which only made it much, much worse.

Eventually, the rings caught up to them. They slipped, and fell into the dark, colorless void below. It felt as if it was... endless. Like a bottomless pit.

After a couple minutes, a light sliced through the darkness, almost blinding to the Traveler. After the light calmed down, the source of it was revealed to be a giant orb with a giant ring.

This was the source.

This was Saturn.

The Traveler stared in disbelief and mild horror. They didn't know what... this... _thing_ was doing here, in their dream.

**"WELL WELL WELL, ISN'T THIS AMUSING?"**

Saturn's voice sounded deep, crackly, and almost otherworldly, and it grated on the Traveler's mind much more. Everytime Saturn spoke, the ringing noise grew much louder.

**"IT'S YOU WHO CLIMBED THE TOWER. INTERESTING. WE WERE ALWAYS FATED TO MEET."**

Eventually, the Traveler landed on... some sort of "ground" with a loud thump, reverberating through the darkness. The pain in the Dreamscape felt... real.

**"YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO STOP ME, HAVEN'T YOU? WELL, I CAN'T ALLOW THAT."**

Saturn summoned a few rings, surrounding the Traveler from all angles and directions, spinning at full force.

**"WHAT _ARE_ YOU TRYING TO ACHIEVE BY TRYING TO STOP ME, ANYWAY?"**

The Traveler tried to speak, but... all that came out was silence. Inaudible words.

**"YOU'RE THE SILENT TYPE, AREN'T YOU? GUESSED SO. ANYWAY, YOU'RE A FOOL IF YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ANYTHING."**

The rings cut through the Traveler's body, slicing up every bit of their dream-self's flesh. The ringing noise grew even louder to the point it was unbearable, deafening to the ears.

**"JUST. GIVE. UP. MY REIGN IS INEVITABLE. ACCEPT IT."**

Saturn's final ring went straight for the dream-Traveler's neck, but the moment it hit, they woke up in a cold, terrified sweat from the ringing noise and the nightmare.

It felt... _real._ Almost as if those cuts from the rings actually happened to them. Almost as if they were actually in pain.

Every time something like this occurred to them, they thought it would all turn out okay.

For the first time in their life... they thought it wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks a lot for reading this short story!
> 
> i'm going to add notes soon which should clear up a lot of what you just read.


End file.
